


Los Cuatro Genios

by YoKoChi150



Series: Detective Justicia [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, Young Justice (Cartoon), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU Superhero, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conan!Clone, F/M, Real!Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoKoChi150/pseuds/YoKoChi150
Summary: Cuatro personas, cuatro héroes a su manera y sólo una cosa en común... Su sed por justicia.
 
En el que el Night Baron descubre un clon suyo en Cadmus. El héroe británico Holmes salva a un niño de los secuaces de Spider. El protector de Osaka Oni-Hanzou se enfrenta contra Cheshire. Y el ladrón fantasma favorito de todos roba otra gema mágica en París.





	

**Washington DC. 04 de Julio de 2010. 11:50 pm.**

Una figura oscura se deslizaba entre las sombras del laboratorio subterráneo, evitando metodicamente la ubicación de las cámaras mientras navegaba entre el mar de cápsulas criogenicas, cada una con una criatura mas perturbadora que la anterior, experimento genéticos fracasados. Su figura reflejada en la cápsulas, mostrando a un hombre con un traje formal negro como la noche acompañado de una capa azul oscuro, su cara estaba oculta por una chistera a juego con el traje y una máscara blanca de porcelana sonriente.

Sus movimientos eran fluidos mientras la misterisa figura navegaba infraganti, su comportamiento demostraba que estaba buscando algo. Deteniendo momentáneamente abrió su mano enguantada blanca revelando una pequeño dispositivo, en la pantalla de este mostrar una coordenadas, siguiendo el aparato no tardo en llegar a lo que supone su destino.

Era una cápsula criogenica a un estremo del laboratorio, la figura enmascarado paso la mano en el cristal empañado. No era nada diferente de las otras, salvo que si se mira bien el contenido es diferente de las anteriores, este no contenía ninguna criatura desafiante de dios o monstruo deforme, no, dentro de la capsula era la figura de un niño pequeño, su edad circulante entre años 6 de edad.

Conectando el dispositivo a su prisión congelada la figura rapidamente comenzo a descargar un virus al sistema logrando al segundo la descongelación y apertura de la capsula. El niño inconciente cae pero antes de tocar el piso de baldosas el hombre misterioso lo atrapa delicadamente. Ahora liberado se puede tomar una mejor vista del niño, daba la imprecion de tener 6 años, tenia rasgos japoneses y el cabello castaño oscuro que en su mayoría se cuelga hacia abajo, justo por encima de sus ojos, pero también hay algunos filamentos que sobresalen en la parte delantera y trasera de la cabeza, vestía nada mas que una bata de laboratorio blanca y estaba descalzo.

El hombre de capa analizaba el niño, tomando en cuenta las leves y casi imperceptibles hematomas y rasguños en los brazos y piernas que, en su mayoría sanaran en cuestión de días. La cifra sonrió, significo que el niño no bajo sin luchar.

El análisis no tardo mucho ya que el niño comenzó a agitarse en la brazos del extraño, con delicadeza el enmascarado lo acomodo de manera mas comoda en sus brazos. Brillantes ojos azules del niño parpadearon a la conciencia, no esperaron para analizar el lugar y caer en cuenta en la figura que lo mantenía en sus brazos. Gimiendo se paso la mano por la cara mientras su mente calculaba su situación actual.

—Tu... ¿Quien... eres?

La voz del niño sonaba algo rota, pero era normal teniendo en cuenta que no la habia utilizado mucho antes y mientras estaba congelado. Sus ojos nunca dejaron a la figura, no era la mirada de un niño de 6 años, esta era una mirada fría, desconfiaba del extraño pero no lo suficiente teniendo en cuenta de que lo libero. Su pregunta era ¿Para que?

La figura lo miro, o eso parecía, sus rostro era ilegible por la mascara sonriente que llevaba que ocultaba sus expresiones. Haciendo que el niño se irritara mas.

—Tenia la esperanza de que sabrías.

Dijo la figura, su voz carente de emoción sonado distorsionada, posiblemente por otro aparato integrado a la mascara. Pero al parecer sus palabras llegaron al niño porque de inmediato un expresión cambio, su mirada seguía fría pero todo desconfianza desapareció, hasta parecía un poco de esperanza.

—¡Eres Night Barón! ¡Un heroe!

Susurró un poco fuerte el niño, hasta parecía emocionado con el visitante, ahora parecía más un niño normal. El hombre de traje asintio, parecía satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Correcto ¿Y tu eres...?

Los ojos del niño volvieron a ser duro, mientras recitaba las palabras claras carentes de emociones como una computadora.

—Soy el  **Proyecto Pre-Nacimiento** , un genomorfo, uno de los pocos intentos exitosos de clonación humana. Creado a partir de una muestra de ADN de un donante desconocido para la experimentación de los limites humanos.— Terminó, su voz era como una computadora escupiendo información. Pero casi de inmediato paro bajando la mirada, hablando en un susurró lastimoso —O eso era hasta que los doctores me consideraron defectuoso y enviaran a criogenizar.

Night Baron no dijo nada, pero con delicadeza paso una mano en el hombro del niño. Era obvio que no sabia como tratar con el niño pero no queria que eso lo detuviera, y el niño con gusto acepto el conctacto.

Night Baron parecía dudar un momento pero al final preguntó —¿Por que te hallaron defectuoso?

El  **Proyecto Pre-Nacimiento** se estremeció, casi imperceptible pero el baron con su ojos agudo lo noto —La mayoría de los experimentos necesitan que los sujetos de prueba esten en plena edad madura de desarrollo, por lo que para acortar tiempo se fuerza el envejecimiento, envejeciendo un año en una semana. Yo, como muchos, fui sometido al mismo procedimiento pero hubo un error y no pude crecer mas haya de sexta semana, aunque siguieron intentando los doctores no pudieron hacerme envejecer, por lo que fui tachado como defectuoso.

Cuando termino el proyecto estaba temblado, por lo que Night Baron algo torpe lo acuno en sus brazos.

—Yo no te encuentro defectuoso— Hablo Night Barón después de un silenció incomodo.

—¿En serio?— La voz del proyecto sonada pequeña, como temiendo que fuera mentira.

—Por supuesto— Aseguró —Despues de todo te estuve buscando.

Proyecto Pre-Nacimiento miró a la mascara sonriente. Es verdad de que tuvo la rara sospecha de que el héroe le estaba buscando, pero que lo confiese tan fácil lo tomó desprevenido, por los que termino balbuceando cosas sin relación alguno tratando de buscarle coherencia.

—Alto niño.— Ordeno el héroe. Haciendo que callara.

—¿Por que me buscas?— Fue al grano, miedo de balbucear de nuevo.

El baron parecia debatirce si contestar o no, pasando cuestiones, preguntas y escenarios rapidamente por su cabeza, analizando cada opción como es conocida su reputación. Con cuidado dejo al niño en el piso, al final parecio que acepto responder la pregunta.

—Hace seis meses estuve investigando un caso en Monte Carlos, un curioso caso de robo de ADN. Pude destruir las muestras de ADN pero hubo unas variantes imprevistas y al final mi objetivó escapo con un vial de mi sangre.— Explico e hizo lo que se supone una mueca, imposible de saber por la máscara. Los engranajes en la mente del proyecto se pusieron en marcha —Estuve rastreando el vial y dos meses despues descubri de una instalación donde ilegal y secretamente experimentaban con el ADN humano.— Miro directo a los ojos del proyecto, sabiendo que no nesecitaba explicar más —Ya era tarde para recuperar la muestra de mi sangre, pero eso no me detuvo.

El proyecto absorbió la información como una esponja, con un poco de incredulidad vio como Night Barón se quitaba la máscara, contuvo el aliento como se reveló el rostro de un adolescente japones de 16 años de edad, sus ojos eran iguales a los suyos, con un rápido vistazo comparo sus reflejos en el vidrio de la cápsula, eran iguales, idénticos, la única diferencia era la edad.

—¿Quien eres tu?— Proyecto Pre-Nacimiento repitió la pregunta.

—Shinichi Kudo.— No dudo en contestar.

El proyecto se mordió el labio, un signo de ansiedad. Su voz era como un hilo —¿Quien... Soy yo?

Shinichi se sorprendió dio pero no dejo que se muestre, lo pensó un momento hasta que llego a una idea, por la sonría en su cara lo mas probablemente buena.

—¿Que te parece... Conan Edogawa?

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra. 08 de Julio de 2010. 00:30 am.**

Billy Batson se enorgullece de muchas cosas, tiene a alguien que se preocupa por el, es el Mortal más Poderoso de Mundo, el Capitan Marvel. Sin mencionar que es miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, todo a la increible edad de 10 (en realidad lleva como un año desde que el mago le dio sus poderes asi que serian desde los 9 ¡Mas Increible!). Pero tambien hay cosas de la que no se enorgullece, como en este momento que esta rodeado de un pandilla de matones en algún lugar del barrio pobre de Londres.

En retrospectiva fue una idea estúpida, lo sabe, pero no es como que pudiera cambiarla. Todo comenzó cuando regresaba de una mision de la liga, hubo una catastrofe en la India y nesecitaban apoyo con el rescate, asi que lo enviaron, después de cuatro hora de arduo trabajo como el Capitán Marvel y todo estuvo resuelto, emprendio el vuelo de regreso a casa. Cuando sobrevolaba Inglaterra recordo que Flash mencionó que Londres era muy bella por la noche y como el niño curiosos que es se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer un turismo rápido.

Así que aterrizo en un área cerca de unos edificios abandonados buscando privacidad y se transformó de nuevo a Billy Bastón, ya que no quería atraer la atención innecesaria del súper héroe. En ese momento no lo supo pero esos edificios abandonados se encontraban cerca del lado pobre y terminó perdido. No paso mucho tiempo para ser acorralado, por que al parecer, un niño perdido a la mitad de la noche en un barrio de la mala muerte llama mucho la atención.

Y eso nos trae a la situación actual, acorralado en un callejón rodeado de matones y sin escapatoria, no puede creer lo cliché de la situación, sabe que puede salirse de esta con solo decir una palabra, pero el riesgo es mucho, su identidad secreta es su mayor tesoro. Billy analiza su situación, el callejón de 3 de ancho por 7 de largo, y su espada esta presionada contra una de las paredes de los edificios de ladrillo, lo que significa que no puede escalar para escapar, toma nota del frente, su única salida esta bloqueada por cinco tipos todos vestidos con ropa negra y turbantes, se asomaba un tatuaje de araña en las manos, alertas y armados tres con cuchillos, uno con un bat de metal y el que parecía el líder portaba una pistola, de que tipo no lo sabe por la oscuridad, si fuera el Capitan Marvel seria pan comido pero no lo es así que no sabe si saldrá de eso ileso.

De repente algo le llama la atención, un halcón bajo en picada del cielo nocturno y se revelo con sus filosas garras contra el hombre de la pistola, dicho hombre tuvo que soltar el arma para protegerse del ataque del halcón agresivo. Todo sucedió muy rápido, uno de los hombres con cuchillo fue a socorrer a su jefe, pero antes de llegar fue golpeado en la cara de la nada por una nueva figura, sin la oportunidad de recuperarse fue noqueado por un segundo golpe del recien llegado, los otros salieron de su aturdimiento y cargaron contra el desconocido.

No tuvieron oportunidad, la figura misteriosa esquivaba con gracia los ataques de los hombres armados y no dudaba en regresar los golpes con precisión y contundencia, saco unas esposas de su saco y las uso para bloquear el ataque del cuchillo un matón y después lo golpeo con una poderosa patada sacándolo del juego, el segundo matón con cuchillo trato de atacar por el costado derecho pero el hombre atrapo su muñeca con las esposas desviando la trayectoria del arma blanca y con un movimiento del brazo lo dejo inconsciente, el maton del bate cargo para atacar por la espalda pero la figura con un giro rápido y remitiendo el movimiento con un segundo par de esposas atrapándolo y posteriormente con un golpe en la cabeza lo noqueo.

Pero no termino ahí, el jefe de los matones se había librado del halcón y se estaba preparando para dispar por la espalda a la figura distraida, pero Billy vio esto —¡Cuidado!— El grito alerto al hombre que se hizo a un lado justo en el momento exacto, al esquivar la bala no dudo en acercarse al maton y con un buen golpe lo derribó, sin perder tiempo tomo un tercer par de esposas y se las coloco al maton de negro para que no escapara.

Ya todo calmado Billy pudo tomar una mejor vista de su salvador, como supuso era un hombre alto, vestía un traje en lo que supuso un homenaje a Sherlock Holmes, debajo de la gorra de cazador se podían distinguir el cabello rubio, pero su rostro estaba oculto por una mascara de domino, el halcón se posaba sobre su hombro demostrando clase y poder. En ese momento su cabeza hizo clip, ese era el héroe ingles del que la liga le habló un día, si no se equivoca su nombre era Holmes y su halcón Watson, se rumoreaba que era un increible detective, a la par con Night Baron o Batman.

—¿Estas bien niño?— La voz del hombre lo llamó, se notaba un asento ingles. Billy solo atino a asentir. —Eso esta bien. Creo que es mejor que vallas a casa.

—¿Quienes eran esos?

—Son la banda Itsy Bitsy, subordinados de Spider, un asesino, hacen la mayoria de su trabajo sucio.— Explico muy cortes el ingles —Les he estado un tiempo rastreando, recientemente se ha reportado un gran numero de niños desaparecidos en la zona y mi investigacion me llevo a descubrir que ellos son los causantes. Por lo que le recomiendo que regrese a su hogar.

Billy asintio, les dio una ultima mirada a los criminales inconscientes antes de correr a los almacenes, una vez transformado sobrevoló el callejón para ver a Holmes interrogar al jefe de la banda por la ubicación del tal Spider, viendo que el héroe ingles lo tenia todo bajo control despego de regreso a Fawcett City, pronto seria su hora de dormir y el tiene clases en la mañana.

* * *

**Osaka, Japón. 13 de Julio de 2010. 10:30 pm.**

Los fríos vientos nocturnos bailaban en los jardines de Osaka, las bellas flores durmientes en descansaban su belleza, a la distancia se elevaba con todo su explendor un castillo iluminando el anoche, la luciernagas danzaban en los vientos. Toda una explendida vista sacada de una pintura antigua, sin duda hermosa.

Eso pensaba una joven pareja solitaria en la sima de un puente de roca. La pareja en si eran una chica de 16 años, cabello corto hasta los hombros castaño sujeto por una sinta, ojos de una tonalidad azul y piel clara, ella es Suzuki Sonoko heredera de la fortuna de la Familia Suzuki y a su lado es su novio, un joven alto de 17 años, de piel oscura, cabello y ojos oscuros que actualmente llevaba un par de gafas, su nombre es Kyogoku Makoto ex-campeón de Karate Juvenil Internacional.

Actualmente la pareja se encuentran en una cita visitando el Castillo de Osaka, era una de esas raras oportunidades de un cita gracias a su relación a distancia, y tratan de que dure todo lo posible, cada momento.

Poco sabian ellos que estaban siendo observados.

La pareja felizmente ignorante del peligro siguio el recorrido por el puente tradicional de piedra, cuando de pronto un sonido cortante contra el viento los alerta, tres estrellas ninjas cortaron el viento en su dirección, Sonoko grito, con hábiles reflejos Makoto se interpuso entre el camino de las armas usando su cuerpo como escudo para su novia. Las estrellas impactan con éxito el cuerpo del karateca.

Una figura femenina salto desde la oscuridad revelando una mujer con un kimono verde y una mascara de gato sonriente, admirando con cinismo la expresión de horror que paso por el rostro de la joven Suzuki, tenazmente el karateca se interponía entre el peligro y su novia. Cheshire evaluó a su adversario, las estrellas golpearon su espalda alta, baja y su pierna izquierda, tenia que darle crédito por el dolor, si no se hubiera usado a si mismo como escudo humano la chica abría muerto casi al instante.

—Bravo ¿No es bello el amor?— La mascara de gato aplaudió burlonamente —Tengo que darte credito por no gritar.

—¿Quien eres? ¿Por que vas tras Sonoko-san?— Rugió Kyoguko.

Chesire decidio burlarse un poco del chico —Quie soy no importa mucho, solo estoy de paso— Ronroneo, con paso despreocupado comenzó a rodear a la pareja, jugando con ellos, como un gato con un raton. —Si fuera tu apresaría mi viva y abandonaría a la chica.

—Nunca dejare a Sonoko-san, la protegere con mi vida si es necesario. — Exclamo con convicción Makoto, reforzando su postura de karate. Atrás de el Sonoko lo veía con admiración.

—¡Que lindo!— Burlo —Que suerte tiene Suzuki-san, hasta yo tambien quisiera un novio como el suyo— Sin darse oportunidad de reaccionar se precipitó y pateo a Makoto derribándolo —Lastima que no lo tendrá por mucho.

Makoto se esforzó por levantarse pero descubrió que era inútil, un intenso dolor recorrió sus huesos como fuego, aturdido por el dolor y reforzandose por no gritar se mordió la lengua, Sonoko viendo el sufrimiento de su novio corrio a su lado y no dudo en gritarle a la enmascarada —¡¿Que le hiciste a Makoto-san?!

Cheshire bufo —El tonto se lo hizo a si mismo. Las estrellas estaban cubiertas por mi propia mezcla de veneno de medusa personal. Pero ahora solo se buena chica mientras te mato.

Mientras Sonoko lloraba por la vida de su novio, Cheshire saco un sai escondido y se preparo para terminar el trabajo cuando una sombra apareció, obligandola a esquivar un kunai. Sorprendida la sombra cayó entre la pareja y la asesina, la luz de la luna brillaba revelando la figura de un hombre vestido con un atuendo japones guerrero tradicional oscuro, una mascara negra de Oni adornaba completamente su cara mientras desenfundaba su katana bellamente tallada y peligrosa en su dirección.

—Rindete.

La voz del recién llegado era grave y con un distintivo nativo asentó de Osaka, al verlo lo heredera Suzuki no puedo evitar que el alivio la inundara, pues el héroe nativo de Osaka del que escuscho hablar al fin apareció.

—¡Oni-Hanzou! ¡Ayuda por favor, Makoto-san intento protegerme y resulto herido!— Pidió desesperada Sonoko, abrazando el cuerpo en dolor de su novio.

El espadachín asintio —No se preocupe señorita, todo saldrá bien.— Dijo el enmascarado, a lo que Sonoko agradeció.

La mujer del kimono verde vio todo el intercambio y decidió interrumpir —Fuertes palabras, me pregunto si las podrás cumplir.

—Solo observa.

Tomando impulso hábilmente se abalanzo contra la villana con su espada, con un movimiento del sai Cheshire esquivo, sin perder impulso el Oni balanceo su espada al costado derecho pero Cheshire bloqueo con el sai de nuevo, saltando para esquivar la mujer bloquea los ataques de Oni-Hanzou con dificultad, con un barrido de piernas Hanzou cae paro se levanta otra vez.

Aprovechando su oportunidad Cheshire cambia de defensiva a ataque contra el Oni, este bloqueando con el lado apuesto de la katana, con el segundo sai se prepara para atacar pero Oni la prevee y esquiva por poco una patada, con gracia Cheshire salta y con sus piernas aplica una técnica de judo pero Hanzou se logra zafar con un poco de dificultades, tomando una posición defensiva Oni-Hanzou bloquea y esquiva una pata y un sai respectivamente de la mujer.

Realizando un pinta con Hanzou esquiva otro ataque de la asesina y cambia a la ofensiva, la katana choco contra el sai mandandolo a volar varios metros y caer el lago, aprovechan la distracción de la mujer al perder su arma Oni-Hanzou logra conectar un potente golpe con el borde no filoso de la katana en el costado desprotegido de la mujer, tragándose así un grito de dolor.

Haciendo distancia contra su enemigo Cheshire reconsidera la situación, la misión consistía en asesinar a la heredera Suzuki, se suponía que no seria mucho problema y obtendría una buena ganancia, en ningún momento se mencionó enfrentarse al superheroe local, y, si bien tiene oportunidad de derrotarlo, la paga no es suficiente para ameritar tal riesgo. Eso lo define todo.

—Ok, bien espectáculo.— Cheshire guarda el sai, haciendo que Oni-Hanzou se detenga —Divertido y todo, pero ya va siendo hora de irse.

—¿Y por que crees que te lo permitiré?— Reto Oni-Hanzou, un tono incrédulo en su voz.

—Por que necesitas esto— Cheshire saco un pequeño frasco transparente de vidrio —Oh bueno, el chico de allá lo nesesita, claro solo si esta pensando vivir— Se burlaba, como Hanzou veía entre frasco y el chico agonizadon a varios metros de ellos —Si fuera tu no me lo pensaria mucho, solo le quedan como unos 5 minutos antes de que sea irreversible, y tu sabes, muera ¿Crees que tu pequeña consciencia de héroe este tranquila si murió, zabiendo que tuviste oportunidad de salvarlo?

Oni-Hanzou rechino los diente para no gritarle, imposible ver con la máscaras, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para aceptar, pero eso no le quitaba lo amargo de la situación —Acuerdo.— Cheshire le lanzó el antídoto y lo atrapo —¡Pero si te vuelvo a ver las cosas no serán iguales!

—Lo que digas demonio.— Se comenzo a retirar pero se detuvo a medio camino —Por cierto, soy Cheshire— Y con una bomba de humo se desvaneció.

El héroe no perdio tiempo y corrió a proporcionarle el antidoto mientras Sonoko llamaba a una ambulancia, al poco tiempo llego e internaron a Makoto al Hospital General de Osaka.

Kyogoku Makoto logro sobrevivir la noche y en una semana se recupero, poco despues el hombre que contrato a la asesino fue atrapado y esta esperando juicio, pero el insidente siguio en la mente de los involucrados.

* * *

**París, Francia. 19 de Julio de 2010. 00:00 am.**

Una ciudad mágica. Una noche mágica. Una joya mágica.

Los ingredientes perfectos para un robo de KID.

Sonaron las doce.

Una multitud de parisinos reúnida ovacionaba, anticipada, clamando por el ladrón cual estrella internacional, y es que eso era, aunque no por buenas razones. En la punta de la sima mas alta de la Torre Eiffel se elevaba una figura, la luna brillante iluminaba su traje blanco, un sombrero de copa y un monóculo ocultaba su rostro con ayuda de la sombras, una gran sonrisa siempre marcaba a su cara.

La figura elegantemente se inclino a su publico y luego hablo, su voz resonando para que todos lo escuchen —¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos al show!

Con otra ovación de su publico el mago salto al vacío desde la punta de la torre, el publico contuvo el aliento como veían al mago caer, ya cuando llegaba al segundo piso con un movimiento de la mano disminuyó la velocidad hasta aterrizar elegante en medio del grupo de trabajo, su capa ondeando en el viento nocturno, mientras los agente de la policia parisina estaban aturdidos y asombrados ,el publico ovaciono al mago.

Finalmente uno de los agente reaccionó rompiendo el encanto —¡Atrapenlo!— Rugió el inspector a cargo, los agentes se abalanzaron sin piedad contra el ladrón fantasma escurridizo, su tenacidad era admirable pero no se comparaban con la gracia de un gimnasta experto del mago, que acompañado de sus trucos y bombas de humo se les hacia imposible.

A lo lejos vio su premio el Sourire Arc, un anillo de plata con un topacio color cielo del tamaño de uña moneda, antigua posesión de la quinta reina de Francia, se dice que cuando se exhibe con la luz adecuada se ilumida con los colores del arco iris.

Humo rosa inundó por completo el segundo piso bloqueando la visión de todos, se escuchaban los grito de los pobres agentes tratando de detener al ladron de blanco de obtener el topacio, cuando el humo se disipó no habían rastros del ladrón ni del topacio, solo los agentes estando vestidos de gala y pelucas de colores.

—¿Buscaban esto?

La voz provino del barandal, allí erguido con toda elegancia a espaldas de la luna, era el infame ladrón 1412, mejor conocido como Kaitou KID, en su mano mostrando con orgullo era la Sourire Arc.

—¡Entregate KID!— Demando el inspector al mando, evitándose dejarse llevar por su ridícula atuendo y el peinado magenta.

KID tarareo con una sonrisa como considerándolo —Lo lamento Inspector, pero me temo que voy a declinar su oferta.

Y sin mas salto por la barandilla, pero no cayo ni dos metros antes de estallar en una luz arcoiris iluminando todo el cielo, los oficiales y el publico se vieron abligados a cubrir sus ojos para no quedar ciegos ante la hermosa exposición de luces de colores. Una vez despejado la multitud aplaudió por otro atraco espectacular no tardaron en llegar, mientras los oficiales se reprochaban por otro fracaso a manos del ladron de guante blanco.

Mezclado dentro de la multitud a un lado de la orilla del río Sena, entre el publico disfrazado como un turista americano, pelirrojo caucásico con pecas, el ladrón admiraba su premio.

Podía sentirlo en Sourire Arc, el gran poder magico que emanaba la gema, no tan grande como Pandora, pero indudablemente no era algo con lo que se pueda jugar ni dejar en manos ignorantes. KID guardo la joya y se retiro, perdido entre la multitud.

Era bien sabe que Kaitou KID tenia la afición de robar joyas, para despues de un tiempo devolverlas, lo que no saben que colecciona joyas magicas, piedras preciosas que guardan un gran poder que no esta destinado a los simples mortales o muy peligrosas para estar en aparador o museo. Siempre que se encuentra con una de estas joyas las roba y trata de liberar su magia para devolverlas, pero sino logra liberar la magia de la joya la guarda y crea una replica exacta para enviar de vuelta, hasta ahora nunca lo han descubierto.

Kaitou KID hizo su misión el encontrar todas las gemas mágicas, especialmemte a Pandora, una joya escondida dentro de una joya más grande que se ilumina de color rojo bajo la luz de la luna. Según la leyenda "Cuando el cometa Voley se encuentra cerca de la tierra, si se ofrece la joya de la vida a la luna llena, caerán lágrimas, y quien las beba conseguirá la juventud eterna"

La razón de su cruzada es encontrar a Pandora y destruirla, cuando tenia ocho años su padre, el mejor mago del mundo Toichi Kuroba, antiguo amigo, compañero y rival mágico de Zatara, murió durante uno de sus espectáculos de magia. A los catorce años descubrió la verdad, su padre fue el primer Kaitou KID y que no fue un accidente, una organización malvada queria que robara Pandora para ellos, pero se negó y por los tanto lo asesinaron. Desde entonces el es Kaitou KID y su mision es encontrar Pandora y destruirla junto a esa organizacion para vengar a su padre.

Kaito así lo juro.

Después de todo, la magia esta de su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si se pregunta quienes (poco probable) son quieres aquí se los dejo:
> 
> Shinichi Kudo – Night Baron (El héroe! No el asesino del libro!)
> 
> Projecto Pre-Nacimiento – Conan Edogawa (Sorpresa!)
> 
> Saguru Hakuba – Holmes (Poco original Xp)
> 
> Heiji Hattori – Oni-Hanzo (Se me ocurrió después de leer la historia detras del nombre de Heiji)
> 
> Kaito Kuroba – Kaitou Kid... (... Pos ya lo saben... PD: Ahí si tiene magia de verdad solo que prefiere usar los trucos)

**Author's Note:**

> Si se pregunta quienes (poco probable) son quieres aquí se los dejo:
> 
> Shinichi Kudo – Night Baron (El héroe! No el asesino del libro!)
> 
> Projecto Pre-Nacimiento – Conan Edogawa (Sorpresa!)
> 
> Saguru Hakuba – Holmes (Poco original Xp)
> 
> Heiji Hattori – Oni-Hanzo (Se me ocurrió después de leer la historia detras del nombre de Heiji)
> 
> Kaito Kuroba – Kaitou Kid... (... Pos ya lo saben... PD: Ahí si tiene magia de verdad solo que prefiere usar los trucos)


End file.
